


how much worse could it get

by Firestorm0108



Series: Fenris [1]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt, Out of Control, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Lauren upsets the scales





	1. imbalance

Andy felt something was wrong, or more accurately he didn't feel anything. “Where is she” one of the triplets asked “you said she’d be here” another said “we don't like wasting time” the third finished “SHUT IT!” Andy yelled as they stared at him shocked “where has she gone” he murmured to himself “she's gone” he said to them as he turned “what do you mean she's gone” they said in unison “what does it sound like i mean?” he said looking at them, he felt empty like a massive part of him was gone. He got back in the SUV in silence as the triplets ask him multiple questions as he ignores them, to busy with questions of his own, to many to count. She's gone. That's all his mind can process, she's gone, maybe dead. Then he felt something in his head he hoped it was Lauren but it wasn't it was the triplets in his head he closed them out, he had practice in with Lauren. “We can't read you” they said in unison surprised as Andy merely looks there way then back at the window again as if realizing how much he regretted all the times he did it to Lauren. When they got back he didn't exit the car he just sat there with the three triplets looking at him as Esme put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her “Andy we're home” she said as he nodded “i know” he said as he finally exited the SUV and walked to the elevator waiting for the triplets to get in as well as they did one of them pressed the button and the elevator rose, Andy didn't realize any of this thought he was to busy thinking, was this his fault, was she ok? When he looked at his surroundings he realized the door was open and he made his way to his room. He grabbed a disposable phone from his nightstand, he always had a couple just in case he wanted to talk to anyone outside the hellfire club. He picked up the phone and typed in Lauren’s number and held the phone shakily to his ear, it ring once, twice and a third time before it went onto voicemail, Lauren's voicemail. He panicked and the room started to shake as he tried to take deep breaths to steady himself but the room kept shaking. He stumbled out of his room and he noticed, the entire building was shaking. He was taking deep breaths but he was still panicking and he couldn't get his powers under control. This was when Lorna came out of her room to see what was happening, then she looked dead at Andy and the realization dawned on her face as she put one of his arms over her shoulders and helped him into her room where she sat him on a chair and told him to take deep breaths, to follow her breathing. He tried and even as he calmed himself but the shaking didn't stop, it started to hurt him just trying to limit it as he screamed in pain “i can't control it” he said looking at Lorna who was just looking at him breathing calmly “just breath” she said as he heard a crack causing him to clutch his chest and fall off the chair. He used all his energy to bring his power back in check and just as the shaking stops he falls into blackness. When he woke up he looked around and he was in the medical room he tried to get up but his ribs exploded in pain as he crashed back down on the pillows. Lorna was asleep in the chair and woke when he yelped she looked at him as he laid back flat on the bed. “Morning” she said stretching as he looked at her “hey” he said wincing “what...happened” he said taking a breath after each word trying to reduce the pain “something's happened with your powers” she said “the doctors can't figure out why but there increasing” she said as Andy looked at her focusing “and the speed it's increasing your body doesn't have the control it would normally have so you internalized the power instead of controlling it shattering 4 of your ribs there going to need at least 7 weeks to heal” she said as he looked back in at the ceiling “can you do something for me?” he asked her as she stood and walked to his bedside “what is it?” she asked back as as he sat himself up slowly wincing in pain “call Marcos and ask if Lauren is ok” he said as Lorna sat there stunned trying to think of an excuse “i've known since you started telling him parts of our operation” he said realizing the look on her face “don't worry i won't tell anyone i have your back on this but please” he pleaded with her “i can't feel her anymore” he said “our connections gone and i just need to known she's ok” he said more scared then she ever heard him before as she nodded “i'll make the call” she said “on one condition” she said as he nods “name it” she kissed him on the forehead “rest” and with that she left leaving him in his not so cozy hospital bed with things beeping and whirring all around him. He felt nothing just empty, like everything important had gone and he was just left picking up what was left in his mind.

Lorna went to the motel, she didn't think it was something to be done over the phone she walked into the room she had been in before, the place the Strucker’s call home. She walked in and sitting around the table was John, Marcos, Reid and Caitlin who we're all shocked to see her. “Lorna? What's happened” Marcos asked as she looked at them “i just needed to know if Lauren was ok” she said as Reid and Caitlin looked at each other “she's fine she's asleep in the other room why?” Reid asked as Lorna gave a sigh of relief “Andy couldn't feel her anymore with their mind link thing” Lorna said “he would of come himself but ever since yesterday his powers have been going haywire” she said looking at Reid and Caitlin “don't worry he's ok for know” Lorna said “he's got the best mutant doctors we could get” she said noticing the look on their faces “so what's wrong with him?” Lauren asks as she exits the bedroom “the doctors don't know” Lorna said looking at her. Lauren had been sleeping for the past 24 hours ever since Reid gave her the represent and she could sleep. “How are your powers?” Lorna asked as Lauren shook her head “i don't have them right now” she replied “i repressed them” and Marcos turned to Caitlin “could that be why Andy’s powers are out of control?” he asked as she shook her head “i don't know, there powers are connected so it could be having some kind of knock on effect” she said looking at Lauren “as her powers get weaker Andy’s might get stronger like taking a weight of one side of a scale” she hypothesized “well that scale almost killed Andy and made his powers almost level a skyscraper” Lorna said as Lauren looked at her “i thought you said he was ok” she asked as Lorna looked back at her “his powers are ok for now but to stop them he internalized the force, and while his body can deal with a lot of that kind of energy it still did a lot of damage” she said “but he's stable and awake” Lauren looked at her “can you take me to see him” she asked as Lorna shook her head “there's no way i could do that... unless i made it seem like Andy’s idea” she shrugged “but you need to be aware of the risks we have him in an adamantium safe right now we've made to look like a medical center just to be safe” Lauren nodded as Reid looked at her “maybe i should go instead” he said before Lauren looked at him “Dad this is my fault, this is because i took the represent” as she said this she looked back at Lorna who's eyes were glued to the TV “Marcos. Turn up the TV” she said as he did. The report was about a warehouse exploding and in the middle of a wreckage a large adamantium safe with the entire top portion blown apart along with the building surrounding it “please don't tell me” Caitlin started as Lorna nodded “that's where we were keeping Andy” she said as they all looked at the news coverage “you think this is going to get worse?”Lorna asked Caitlin who just kept glued to the screen mumbling “i mean… if my guess is right” as Marcos took his eyes off the screen and onto Caitlin “he just ripped apart an adamantium safe how much worse could it possible get?” he ask, a question which scared everybody.


	2. an answer to the question

earlier…

Andy felt relief as Lorna left, the truth was he'd been fighting back the energy ever since he regained consciousness and it wouldn't be long till he couldn't contain it anymore as she left he noticed that this room seemed to be inside a safe. He couldn't blame them for this his powers were crazy, unpredictable but he hoped this safe was made out of something a lot harder than steel. His chest started to feel heavy as the room started to shake again he focused this time, not on restraining his power he hoped the safe would contain it, but about letting it flow and trying to figure out how he would control it next time. This was working as to begin with till he looked down at his hands and realised they were glowing. As it spread up his arms Andy was confused trying to think but only one thing came to mind, fenris, the power he and Lauren shared. As it spread over his entire body his wounds healed and the shanking got worse as everything in the room exploded into dust as the safe itself started to make groaning noises as if trying to fight the force trying to explode out of it. Andy didn't take this as a good sign as he tried to fight the energy flowing out of him, but he didn't want to. As this power was destroying his surroundings he felt Lauren again, it wasn't the connection they normal shared but it was still something they did together. As Andy realised this he felt like he was hit in the gut, if he could do this by himself what did that mean for Lauren. Was this proof to him that she was dead. As this dawned on him all of his control faded and the power went unchecked at the room exploded outwards as Andy felt like every ounce of energy had been ripped out of him as he lay there in the wreckage of the safe realizing his sister was dead. As Andy’s energy slowly came back to him he heard sirens, but he didn't care, he just sat there in the middle of the safe, everything obliterated around him as he started to cry never realizing till now how vital his sister was to him until she was lost. As the purifiers arrived Andy didn't fight he just sat there as Agent Turner walked up to him and pushed him to the ground as he was forced onto his stomach and cuffed his hands putting a mutant suppression neck brace on him as he was lifted and thrown into the back of a car as they pulled away with three guns trained on him.

now...

They pulled him out of the car roughly an hour later and dragged him into a compound, he barely noticed this and wouldn't of realized at all of it wasn't for his legs dragging across the stony driveway of this fortress looking thing that lay before him. His arms were chained behind him and his legs were to a chair leaving him completely immobile as they left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. All he could think about was that it was his fault she was dead, that he had the offensive powers and he should of protected her and how he wished the purifiers would just shoot him already. As he was thinking Turner walked in and sat opposite him pulling up a wooden chair to sit on “hey there Andy” Turner said trying to play nice “are you ok? That was a pretty big wreckage we found you in” he continued as Andy remained looking down barely realizing that Turner was in the room at all. “HEY” Turner yelled at Andy who merely looked up at him “i need you to tell me where your sister is” he said as Andy just looked back at the ground again “i know you can't do that damage by yourself so where's your sister” Turned ask again as Andy’s right side exploded in pain as he looked to see a cattle prod pressed against his stomach from behind him. “That got your attention didn't it” the man behind Andy said as Andy felt his chest tighten again as he tried to contain his powers “my sister is dead” Andy replied as a man who was behind him walked within view “lair!” the man said as he cattle prodded Andy again making Andy scream. Turner took the cattle prod off the guy “he's a kid!” Turner yelled as he sent the person out of the room leaving him and Andy alone. “You have to give me something” Turner said as Andy’s enter body tensed trying to hold back the power as he looked at Turner and saw his reflection is Turner's eyes, Andy’s eyes were solid gold as he looked at Turner “you did me a favor so i'll tell you this” Andy's said as the room started to shake “run as fast as you can” Andy said as the collar around his neck exploded in sparked as Turner looked inn shock as he ran out of the room as the chains exploded off Andy and he fell on his hands and knees feeling the entire floor shake at his contact as waves shot through the cement causing the ground to crack all around him and the entire building to shake as he felt the energy exploded out of him with even greater force than at the vault as everything went black.


	3. hurt

Andy came in and out of consciousness for the next hour or so but he managed to remain conscious after that, with great effort as he looked around and the entire building was gone, even the hill it was planted on was missing all that was left was Andy and a crater as he laid there on the ground he heard people yelling at the sides of the crater, he could only identify one voice, Turner's which meant he took Andy's advice. They were all staying back realising there was nothing they could do to contain him as a light appeared next to Andy as John appeared next to him and lifted him bring him back through the light, a blink portal.

As John walked through the portal he could tell Andy wasn't in good shape lying in the middle of a crater that shouldn't of been there according to Lorna’s satellite images, John walked through and picked Andy up as he saw all around the crater was lined with purifiers all too scared to move forward as he turned and walked back through. He place Andy on the bed at the motel as Andy moaned “no…to dangerous” Andy said as Caitlin ran to his side “it's ok Andy everything's ok” as Andy just rolled over forcing himself off the bed “i've got to get out of here” Andy said as he stumbled through the apartment as he fell and John caught him “just wait till you get your strength back” John said as Andy shook his head “when i get my strength back i explode again” Andy said as he looked at John “it's Fenris” Andy said as John looked at him “i thought you could only do that with Lauren?” he asked as Andy shook his head “Laurens dead the powers came to me, but i can't control it” Andy said as he fell onto John again “i can't risk your lives” Andy mumbled as he fell unconscious. “Did he just say dead?” John asked as he and Caitlin looked at each other. John placed Andy back on the bed as Caitlin hooked him up to some of the equipment she and Blink had gathered from the clinic to keep check on Andy's vitals and his energy levels. “We can't just keep him here” Marcos said as John walked through into the kitchen “he leveled a compound and the hill it sat on” he said as John nodded “where should we put him he already broke out of an adamantium safe” he replied as Marcos thought “somewhere isolated where his explosions won't hurt anyone” Marcos said not really having a place in mind “he also thinks Lauren is dead” John said as Marco looks at him “what?!?” as John shrugs at him “he thinks that's why he has the full power of Fenris” John said as Marcos nodded “well that makes sense but she's alive” he replied as John nodded again “we know that but he doesn't and i think it's not helping him with the control”.

Lorna and Lauren were out getting supplies during all of this, her mum had said that Andy might need medical attention when they got him back, Lauren asked them not to do anything till she got back and they agreed but she knew when she got to the door of the motel something had happened and she dropped the medical supplies and ran up the stairs leaving Loren confused as she picked up the rest of the supplies and walked up normally. Lauren shot through the door as John and Marcos were talking as she looked between them “what's happened?” she asked as John just motined to the bed room “he's in bad shape” he said as she shot passed them and saw Andy lying on the bed, motionless, as her mum was sitting next to him. “Lauren…” her mum said “he thinks your dead” Marcos said as John taps him in the chest “he what…” she said as her mum got up and walked over to her “he has Fenris” she said as Lauren looked between the three of them confused “we think when Reed suppressed your powers Fenris went to Andy, for reasons we don't understand, and because it's meant to be shared between two people it is overwhelming him almost killing him each time if forces it self out of him” as John said this Andy groaned and rolled over before trying to lift himself up and collapsing back on the bed, he forced himself up again and this time he stood shaily.

As Andy looked around everything was a blur but his eyes felt draw to someone as he tried to focus, he looked their body up and down, it was a woman he was sure but his eyes weren't focusing as he heard her speak “Andy?” she asked and he knew the voice, a voice that’s been haunting him ever since he couldn't sense her any more. “Lauren?” he asked looking around just to be sure before looking back to thee person he was drawn to as they rushed to him and tackled him into a hug. He felt like he was being crushed but he didn't care, Lauren was alive his Lauren, he hugged back never wanting to let go “i thought you were dead” he said crying into her neck as she did the same to him “i'm so sorry Andy” she whispered “i never even thought about you” she said as he hugged her tighter “what happened” he asked before breaking the hug as Lauren turned to the other and asked for a second alone with Andy and they nodded saying blink would be outside the door for obvious reasons they said motioning to Andy who nodded promising to do his best not to explode while in the motel as Lorna said it was very polite of him as they both laughed. Lauren sat on the bed as Andy laid down “sorry” he said looking at her “Fenris takes a lot out of me” he said as he started to cough a couple times before catching his breath. “What happened?” Andy asked again as Lauren looked at him “why can't i feel you” he said before thinking and laughing “i mean why aren't you… you know” he said tapping to his forehead as she nods “i know what you mean” she said smiling at him noticing his eyes weren't on her face anymore, but her arm as he saw the needle mark as he looked past her and to the cabinet where three vials of the represent were, one of which were empty as he looked back at her “you didn't?” he asked his voice full of pain and sadness.

Andy had never seen the suppressant which his dad told him he used but he was a smart kid and since the moment he hugged Lauren he went through all the other possibilities for her being absent from him. He added it all together pretty quickly considering as his eyes caught a needle mark on her arm then he saw the medicine bottles behind her with a needle next to it. He was hurt, he felt like she abandoned him this was something deeper than just normal blood this was true family and she threw it away. “You didn't?” he asked as she looked away not meeting his gaze as he placed his hand on her cheek and gently made her look back at him, she was crying, “why” he asked as she just looked at him “i couldn't sleep without seeing you” she replied “and you abandoned us i just couldn't” she choked as Andy felt a tightness in his chest but ignored it “i was trying to make it safe for us” he whispered to her “make a world were not discriminated just because we have powers” he said as she looked away again “and you go and throw away your powers and just write me off” he said as she grabbed his hand “i wasn't writing you off” she said crying “i just needed sleep” she said as he looked at her “and now i'm going to die” he said coldly as she looked at him “i'm smart enough to figure out that i barely survived the last one and i'm not going to be luck the next time” he said as she cried “don't think that way” she said as she went to put a hand in his hair “don't” he said looking at her “you obviously didn't want me as your brother” he said “at least this way you get what you want” he said as the tugging got harder to ignore “that's all i wanted anyway” he said looking at the ceiling “all i ever wanted since this all happened was for you to be safe and happy” as he got up and yelled “BLINK” as she rushed in “it's going to happen soon” he said struggling up “drop me off in the desert or somewhere” he said looking at her then at Lauren “tell mum and dad that it wasn't their faults and that it's ok” he said as walked, unsteadily, before he stood in front of blink who had tears in her eyes as well as he just smiled and nodded at her “i'd rather do this now i'm not sure i can contain it long enough for that many goodbyes” he laughed as she just nodded “i can open long range portals but they don't last long” she said “i'll open one 50 miles out of the city in a cliffy beach area, no one goes there because it's too dangerous” she finished as he nodded “sounds perfect” he says and with that she opened a portal and he stepped through collapsing as he stumbled through he got up and got up the energy to walk to the edge of the cliff face with the portal behind him closing as he was centimeters from the edge. He hadn't realised the time but it must of been early morning because the first light of the sun were climbing over the horizon, it was beautiful the way it reflected on the water as the sound from the waves slamming in the bottom of the ciffs perfected the scenery as he stood. The way Andy saw it he could jump and die and have a chance of not destroying everything or he could wait for the inevitable Fenris explosion which would kill him anyway and obliterate the surroundings. He took a shaky breath as he thought of his family as he smiled as the sun peeked over the horizon and stepped forward ready to let the Fenris finally stop. Letting the wind flow through his hair.


	4. Fenris

as Andy stepped through the portal and walked away Lauren knew, if she let it, this would be the last time they would ever see each other and she couldn't let it happen. She ran through the portal as Blink closed it and landed safely on the other side as she looked around seeing Andy at the edge as she walks up behind him. He takes a step to rocks that aren't there and she grabs hold of the back of his jacket and yanks him back as he falls on her. His face goes through a variety of emotions as she looked into them ending in fear “no no no” he said as he doubled over in pain rolling off her “you can't be here” he said in obvious pain “were you about to jump?” she asked as he rolled around in pain “what? You care?” he asked bitterly through the pain as she grabs his shoulder “of course i care” she says pulling him into a hug “i won't leave you ever again” she said as he hugged her back. “Well sorry to say that won't be long” he said as he pulled back and she saw his eyes were tinted gold “didn't think this threw did you?” he asked chuckling as she smiled back “it's going to be ok” she said with false hope “you won't hurt me” she said sounding confident as he frowned “i don't get a choice here” he said as he stood up as she followed suit. Hugging him again “it's all going to be ok” she whispered.

Andy stood their cursing his sister for being so optimistic. As he hugged her defiance rising in his stomach he refused to be responsible for her death, he refused to let her die never again as long as he's alive she won't ever be hurt again. He forced everything he had to contain Fenris as he looked at her “i can't hold it” he said strained “it's ok” she whispered as his eyes went completely gold.

“Do you understand yet” her brother asked, but it wasn't his voice nit by a long way. “What do you mean?” she replied as Andy's emotionless face looked at her “do you understand what happens when you upset the scales” the voice replied as she looked at him “who are you?” she asked as Andy's eye twitched “i am the power your family called Fenris” he replied as she realised she was talking to the thing that liked her and Andy “is Andy?” she asked as a slight smile fell across Andy's lips he wasn't straining anymore everything he did was fluid like it took him almost no energy. “Your brother is fine for now” Fenris replied “but he may not stay that way” he continued looking down at himself as he looked back at her “my power can't be contained within a single person he has impressed me that he survived three bursts on energy” Fenris admitted “my power is primordial predating this version of creation what you and your brother use if barely a fraction of my power but is still more than any one mortal can bare” he said as he clicked his fingers and Andy's clothes became clean all his wounds healed and he returned to normal, apart from the golden eyes “that's better” Fenris said as he looked at Laura “this family curse is yours and your brothers both to bare and while he wishes more than anything he could save you from it he can't” Fenris said not breaking eye contact “i understand but the supressent won't run out for weeks” she said as he looked at her and scoffed before waving his hand slightly as she felt different “what happened” she asked “ i removed the supressent from your system” he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world “but i can't feel Andy” she said worried that Fenris lied about his condition “your power to condense matter has returned, as it is your true mutation, but your connection to your brother is my power” he said noticing the look on her face “i must tell you something” he said as she nodded “you and Andy are more connected than any who came before you” Fenris spoke “ your connection is deeper than that of the hundreds maybe thousands of your ancestors to be connected through me and as such your power is stronger, so strong in fact if you choose the power back you and Andy will be immortal, undying, forever” he said as she was stunned to silence “ if i choose this Andy will survive?” she questioned as Fenris “yes Andy will survive” he said as she nodded “you will be more connected than any other humans to ever live what you do with that connection is not my concern” Fenris finished as she nodded once more “do it” she said “remake the connection” she said firmly “please” she added realising the power this being possessed as he smiled “ok” he nodded “but the next part is going to be awkward” he said as she went to ask what he meant before he kissed her and pure gold energy flowed into her as she felt powerful and complete again as her link returned to Andy as his eyes returned to normal as he backed away “what the hell just happened” he said quickly looking down at himself as he checked himself “what the hell happened!” he said panicked “Fenris” was all Lauren said she smiled and hugged him. “It's all ok now Andy” she said brushing her fingers through his hair. As they walked back to civilization Lauren explained everything “so i was possessed” he asked as she nodded “or your a very talented actor” she laughed as he thought about the memories, he remembered everything but thought this would be easier. So they walked together, Fenris connecting them once again and everything as it should be


End file.
